


The One Book In Which I Have No Idea Whats Going On

by WinterStardustDragon (WinterFlameWingman)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlameWingman/pseuds/WinterStardustDragon





	The One Book In Which I Have No Idea Whats Going On

Seto looked at her. "These dweebs were talking about me." He said calmly, as if he weren't crouching in a Spiderman like pose on the windowsill. As if he weren't doing this two stories above the ground.

"Come in before you lose your balance." Tristan chipped in, hoping that Yugi wouldn't walk in and have an aneurysm at the sight. "You're gonna end up going splat on the ground." 

The blue eyed high schooler gave Tristan and Katsuya with an even look, as if he couldn't believe they'd actually tell him, Seto Kaiba, what to do. "What? And die?" He scoffed. "Kaiba's do not die." 

"Whatddya do then? Evaporate from existence?" Katsuya asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Tristan thought for a moment. "Go to the grocery store to get milk and never return?" 

"I thought that was a pack of cigarettes?" Katsuya asked and looked at his friend. 

"The joke is that its something that he really didn't-" Tristan started but was stopped when Seto's growl rose high enough to be heard. 

Seto stepped into the room. "There are you happy now? I don't care what the saying is. No we don't evaporate from existence. and we don't go to the grocery store and never return. We're immortal. We just don't die."

"I have one more question."Katsuya asked, as if Seto didn't just snap and didn't imply that Kaiba's could never die. When the brunette snapped his gaze at him and merely growled, the blond spoke up again. "How did you jump from the ground up two stories?"


End file.
